Qing
"Don't call me meatshield, I actually have some skills." ― Qing Qing is a supporting character in the lettuceverse and a major character in the Fantasy RP. In the lettuceverse, he is an on-and-off agent of the NGD starting in ARC 31, and mostly lives in Tipton as a decorated fan salesman, while in the fantasy RP, he is a major part of defiance. He has a sidekick in both universes though, with Kaiser in the fantasy RP, and Kim Hana in the lettuceverse. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Qing has tan skin, and slanted eyes, he is always seen wearing a black shirt with grey pants. He is always seen carrying a large bow, and has a wooden staff, as well a necklace decorated with several ninja stars. He always seems to have some gauze wrapped around his arms, and has a belt filled with paint and markers that he uses to decorate his fans. Theme Songs *https://soundcloud.com/steve-the-llama/qing-fans-of-inspiration Personality Qing is well-meaning, but for lack of better words is a "Derp". He is quite clumsy and reckless, but has a good heart. He has a volatile sense of worth, and can switch between being overconfident and REALLY under-confident on a whim, and can be somewhat cowardly. He is a pretty mischievous person, and loves making witty quips about people and playing all kinds of pranks. He also has an impressive creative side, as his decorative fans are very well made, and is actually a very good painter, though he usually underestimates his work. He is also very in-shape, which contributes to his ninja-like appearance and is a good fighter, and a very good archery shot. He is a bit clumsy however, but always denies it. Background ARC 1:Fantasy Qing is a main character in the fantasy RP. ARC 2:Lettuceverse He first appears in the side ARC "Quest for Enlightenment" where he and his mentor, Brahma were the main characters. He doesn't appear again until he has a minor role in ARC 12, where he was easily defeated by Norman after trying to protect Beta and Brahma. He and Brahma then have a minor cameo in ARC 16, where they were seen in the background when the heroes were chasing Brix through the town of Tipton. Qing then appeared briefly in ARC 18, where he was another person from Pembroke and the others's reality to get sucked into Xenon's arena dimension, and was forced to fight against Jax, where he was easily defeated. He was then shown getting sucked into the portal back to earth with the rest of the group at the end of the ARC. He was not seen again until ARC 31, where he was the main hero of the ARC, and rescued Kim Hana from the new syndicate. He then had a main role in ARC 32, which took place directly after ARC 31, and helped Nester take down the remains of the Old Syndicate. He appeared again in ARC 34 and had a main role. Abilities *Archery: Qing is a very good archer, can summon contructs of different types of arrows. **Screech Arrow: Releases an extremely loud high pitched noise when it lands, good for distractions. *Sand Arrow: The arrow releases a burst of sand which can get in the enemies eyes and temporarily blind them. **Shock Arrow: Arrow releases a burst of electricity which can shock the target. *Qing also possesses a staff that he can use, and is quite skilled with it. **Qing also has remarkable agility, he can climb, jump, and flip better then the average person. Paraphernalia *Bow *Staff *Ninja Stars Trivia *Qing went the longest without meeting any main character in the lettuceverse, up until ARC 31, where he ran into Pembroke at the end of the ARC, who then brought him back to the base. *In the fantasy RP, Qing's Idol is Phoenix Keys. Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Fantasy